


Pure Ass Bliss

by MissCockles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCockles/pseuds/MissCockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a baddie who is all too familiar with how rough sex works. He meets a man named Dean Winchester at a local bar and gets taken to his home, which looks more like some old bomb shelter than anything else. A batcave, maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Ass Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, and I was hoping this would look way longer than it actually is. :( Oh well. Almost 2,000 words for a single chapter piece of work is pretty good, even for me. I hope you enjoy.

“Want to go back to my place?”

“What?”

The question was asked so suddenly. So out of the blue, it shocked Castiel, causing him to almost choke on his beer as the question was asked by the handsome man sitting across from him.

“You heard me. You want to fuck or not?”

“F-fuck?”

“Yeah. You know. Sweat all over each other, get nasty.” The man’s face contorted into a snarl as he described the words. I couldn’t help but feel attracted to it, even if he was a stranger.

“I don’t know…Dean, was it?” He gave a small nod, crossing his arms. “I just met you, Dean. I-I don’t…”

“You can’t fuck with strangers? What a wuss. I would have screwed you over this table by now if I wasn’t in control of myself.” He leaned towards me, his green eyes taking me in. “I love the thought of screwing a stranger.” He wiggled his eyebrows, taking a long pull at his beer. I lost count how many he had had so far.

“I-I suppose…”

“What? You’ve never done it before? Christ, what rock do you live in? Come on.” Dean threw a bill on the table, I didn’t get the chance to see how much it was when he had his hand in mine and he was yanking me towards the door.

I glanced quickly around me, but no one noticed. They were either too drunk, or too busy with their own thing to do anything about it.

Dean led me to an old Chevrolet. It was black and it was _beautiful_. “This-this is your car?” I asked when he finally let go of my hand, letting me run it over the hood as I walked to the passenger side door. “Yep. My dad bought it way back, kind of passed it down to me. One of a kind, this fucker is. I love her to death.” I hesitated at the door, not sure if I should get in or not. “What are you waiting for? Get the Hell in this car before I shove you so hard a stick finds its way up your ass.”

I immediately opened the door and sat on the cushion, a soft sigh escaping. The seat felt so _good_. “Fuck…”

“Right? The back seat is even better. Wanna test it out?” Dean asked. He hadn’t even turned the car on yet.

“N-no. Not r-right now.”

“You sure?” I gave a small nod and he shrugged, turning the car on. I almost groaned from the noise.

This felt all too familiar and I couldn’t figure out why. Why do I recognize this car? Why is Dean not as big of a stranger as he should be? I just met him in the bar not an hour ago, right? I couldn’t help but puzzle all the possibilities and by the time we got to Dean’s place, I was so into my own thoughts that I didn’t realize Dean had opened my door until he was practically hitting me.

“Yo, dumbnuts. You getting out or are you really willing to test out the car?”

“I-I-sorry.” I got out slowly, my eyes flickering around in the semi-darkness, trying to take in my surroundings.

Dean’s place wasn’t as creepy as I was expecting. I smiled, taking in the sight. Even in the moonlight Castiel could tell that Dean took good care of this place.

“Is this all yours? It’s…it’s…”

“Breathtaking. I know.” He chuckled, taking my hand and leading me inside quickly.

The inside of Dean’s place was even better. It was clean and it was _welcoming_. Castiel almost fainted when he realized that he wanted to come back here. This place called to him. It was familiar and it made his heart swell in his chest as every room they passed made him feel more and more welcome in the home.

“Dean.”

“Yeah?” He replied, not breaking his stride as they continued down stairs, clearly heading for Dean’s room. “I recognize this place.”

“You shouldn’t. I’ve lived here for as long as I could remember. No one’s ever been here but me.”

“But it’s so…strange.”

“Yeah, well. Welcome to my world. Everything is strange in my town.” Dean turned a corner to find a single door. He looked back at Cas, giving a big grin as he pushed the door open.

“My room.” The room was big. Clearly bigger than any room Cas had ever seen. Weapons of all kinds were lined up on one side of the wall, with a small pile of books and a lamp on the single desk. In the far corner there was a single, very clean chair. The other side of the room was practically…empty.

“What happened? Did you run out of things to put?”

Dean just shrugged and sat on the bed. “I don’t even really know, honestly. Now come here before my buzz wears off so I can make you squirm.” He opened his arms, his expression growing hard.

Castiel sighed, “I don’t know…I don’t think I can.”

“I fucking bought your drinks and dragged you to my place only to have you cancel out because you’re a wuss? Fuck this.” Dean stood up and came at me, forcing me onto the bed. I wasn’t strong enough to force him off, and even if I was, I wasn’t sure I would have. I wanted to come back here. I wanted to be on Dean’s good side.

Dean’s lips found mine too quickly, his hands working on my buttoned shirt, yanking it off me in seconds. He undid my tie and I was surprised at how quickly he worked, what with his eyes closed and almost pressed against my own.

He pulled back far too soon, leaving me gasping for breath. The sudden loss of body heat made me shiver at the chill air, my torso exposed to the world.

“You’re going to enjoy this.” Dean grunted, taking the tie and tying it around my wrist, hooking me up to the bedpost. I groaned, not expecting this at all. But why shouldn’t I? This was my daily routine, it seemed.

Dean’s hands went to his own shirt and he tugged the layers off one by one until his chest was exposed and the dark tattoo was almost gleaming in the faint light from the corner. I bit my lip, forcing myself to stay where I was.

I wanted to touch him. I wanted to feel his skin beneath my fingers. Feel the warmth of the tattoo, the bump of his heartbeat. I _wanted_ him.  
“Dean-“ I gasped.

“All right, baby. I got it.” His hands moved to my hips, causing me to almost moan from the burn his fingers left on my skin. He removed my pants slowly, clearly teasing me. “Dean, _please_.” I begged, feeling his hot breath on my skin.

I sucked in a sharp breath when his palm touched the lump in my boxers, heat flaring through my body. “Dean!”

“God, Cas. Stop your damn complaining.”

Dean’s hand moved to the elastic of my boxers and he pulled those down as well, my erection showing clearly. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle, “excited are we?” He asked, running a finger over the slit quickly, causing my hips to buck. “I see…” His eyes practically gleamed as he looked up at my face, noticing how red my skin was. “I’ll make sure to have this pleasing.”

He stood and pulled his own bottoms off, kneeling back on the bed. He leaned forward, kissing me again. Small groans forming from both of us as his hands went up my chest. My free hand went to the back of his neck, pulling him closer as my fingers went through the short hairs.

“Sorry I’m so short on all the extra supplies, but I just don’t give a damn.” He grumbled against my lips, moving even closer.

“Shit if I care.” I replied, reaching down to grasp his dick, causing a short jump from him.

“Ah, getting feisty are we?” He smirked, his green eyes turning dark. I let go of him, resting my arm at my side. He lined himself up, his eyes never leaving my face. “I’d apologize for the pain you’re gonna get, but it’s going to feel too damn good that I couldn’t care less.”

I gave a nod, clenching my tied hand into a fist. Dean’s hand held onto my knee with one hand and he pushed in slowly, allowing my body time to adjust to his size.

I moaned lowly, my body clenching around his member.

“Shit, man. Relax will you?” Dean’s voice was hoarse and I opened my eyes to his face, forcing myself to relax enough for him to move again. “Christ…”

I felt him go in further, and I moaned again, almost arching my back.

“Feels good, don’t it?” He asked, I remained quiet, my eyes clamped shut again. He began moving again when I relaxed once more and his thrusts turned into an easy rhythm that was pleasurable for both of us.

“If I had a choice…”

“I want to stay here.”

“…I’d like you to stay.”

We went quiet and Dean’s thrusts slowed. “What did you just say?”

“What did _you_ say?”

Dean shook his head, “I…I want you to stay with me. I know we just met and everything, but I’m with you on the whole familiar feeling thing you’ve got going on. Something’s fishy here. But I like you around. You’re…”

“Like some celestial being.” I replied, moving my head to the side. “Yeah, I get it a lot.”

Dean chuckled, pulling Cas’s face back to kiss him. “Sure as hell are, now shut up and let me fuck you.”

Cas groaned as Dean shoved further in, becoming rough against him. The thrusts soon lost their  rhythm and the only thing other than a creaking bed that was heard was the heavy panting of them both.

Dean’s hands gripped the headboard above Cas’s head, their body slick with sweat rubbed together and their panting filled the room with hot air. It didn’t take long until Dean finally came deep within Castiel, his thrusts slowing to a stop and he pulled out when he became soft.

“D-Dean-“

“Yeah, I got it…” Dean breathed, his hand going to Cas’s dick, his hand pumping quickly. He knew what he was doing and soon Cas was writhing beneath him, Cas’s free hang going to the back of Dean’s neck. “S-ss…” Cas didn’t get to finish the first word before Dean’s hot mouth was wrapped around the head, sucking hard.

“Shit, Dean!” I moaned, my head falling back.

“Shh…shh…” Dean looked up through his lashes, his hand moving a mile a minute and his mouth becoming raw. Cas’s constant squirms helped Dean’s motions and soon Cas was gripping the sheets, coating Dean’s face with come. I panted heavily, laying heavily on the bed as my breathing went back to its normal pace.

Dean reached above me and undid my hand, tossing the tie to the floor and collapsing on my chest, his arms around me almost protectively.

“Aren’t you glad I asked you to come to my place?”

“Mmmhmm…” was all I could manage as I passed out.

Dean chuckled to himself at the silence.


End file.
